treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Fishing
Fishing is the only passive content available in game. Players can obtain items without actively playing the game. This feature has a daily limit and requires specific items to be used. Fishing Items Two key items are required to fish: a rod and some kind of bait. Fishing rods are permanent. The basic version is the only one available to purchase. Special rods are exclusive to events and have a slightly higher catching rate. Baits are used as fuel for fishing, consuming one unit for each try, and are what define which items will be obtained. The responsible NPC for fishing is Joha, located in the north pound in Klaipeda, who sells all the basic fishing gear. There are other fishing related items but they are event exclusives or a byproduct of fishing itself. Joha will provide a single first time fishing package once per account. The package contains a single Basic Old Fishing Rod and 1000x Basic Bait. Joha's Shop= |-| Baits= |-| Fishing Rods= Items Obtained by Fishing When an item is obtained through fishing it will be sent to the tackle box. Any character can open the tackle box and retrieve the items. Two items are exclusive to fishing, silver fish and small silver fish, and have specific use in fishing. How to Fish Fishing can only be done in fishing spots. The only places available in the game are in Klaipeda and Cobalt Forest. It is believed that these fishing spots have different properties. However, the limited daily count and heavy luck dependent nature of the system makes this difficult to be confirmed. To fish you must position the character facing the water, right click on a fishing rod, and select the bait to be used. The default limit for fishing is 10 successful catches per day. Using 20 TP this limit can increase to 15 permanently and also expand tackle box size to the same value. Fishing will stop if the tackle box is full, if it uses all the selected bait, or upon reaching the daily limit. Fishing bonfire and paste bait can be used to upgrade the fishing experience. The bonfire will decrease the reeling interval by 5 seconds. Paste baits increases fishing success rate by 3.3%. Both can only be used in fishing spots and last for 10 minutes. Silver Fish and Rubbing Silver fish can be used in three ways, grill, rubbing and feeding. To grill a silver fish you must right clicking it near a bonfire. This action provides a HP and SP regen buff for 10 min. Rubbing silver fish is performed by Joha. She measures the fish size an record it on a slate with funny quote. In Klaipeda, silver fish can be used as cat food. Search for a wandering cat and interact with it. If the player has silver fish in the inventory, an option to feed it will appear. After feeding it enough, the cat will start following the character whenever it appears in Klaipeda. It is believed the cat will prioritize the player that has fed it the most when more than one player is eligible. Golden Fish While fishing it is possible to catch a golden fish. This fish isn't an item but rather a buff that applies to the whole server. It provides +10% EXP buff to all players for 10 minutes. A global message will be displayed to warn players about the buff. Golden fish doesn't count for the daily fishing limit nor can be stored for later use. Once fished, no other player in the server will be able to catch a golden fish for the next 2 hours. Rankings Fishing has three ranking systems, fish catching, golden fish catching and rubbing. All three rankings reset at Tuesday 6 AM. The first rank player in fish rubbing will be celebrated with a golden statue at the left side of Klaipeda's fishing spot. Category:System